Kit's Journey
by Notebook Girl
Summary: Can a boy alone in the world and his best friend thier way?
1. The begining

"Professor, may we leave Kit here for awhile?" In a rather large office, a man stood, looking at the old man in front of him with sad eyes.

"Of course.  You do what you need to do.'

"Thank you, Professor." The woman next to the man said. The baby she carried on her hip was cooing happily.  She hugged him hard and kissed him, crying. She handed the infant to her husband who then lifted him in the air. The baby laughed, and the man smiled tearfully.

"Goodbye. Goodbye, baby mage. See you soon." The man's voice wavered then.  Handing the baby to the Professor, he led his wife away. 

Professor Dumbledore looked at the baby in his arms.

"Now then, Kit. What shall we do with you?"

"Professor Dumbledore! You mean Kit has to stay here?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

The old man's voice was tired. "Yes Minerva,Iam afraid that there is no other place for him. We can raise him here; it has worked so far. You and Remus can look after him, correct?"

"Yes, Professor. I suppose so."

"Good, good." Professor McGonagall walked down the stairs, down a few halls, and to the portrait of the young king Arthur. 

Upon hearing the password, "Choc!" the portrait swung open to reveal a comfortable little room.  A bed was just off to the side, and toys were both scattered on the floor and hurtling towards a year-old baby.  

"Aun Irva!" He shrieked, as she lifted him.

"Yes, dear one. I am afraid Aun Irva and Uncle Remus and everyone else here are your family now," she said. That night, she carried him to the Great Hall.  Most nights, he was fed in his room, but tonight was special. The children stared curiously at the highchair that was placed at the High Table.

A Ravenclaw third year cooed, "Look at him, isn't he cute?"

"Oh, he is adorable," others agreed readily.

Upon seeing Kit and Minerva, Professor Dumbledore stood and made an announcement.  "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Kit Pu—er, Kit.  He will be staying here for a while, since his family is no longer with us.  His parents died while defeating the man who was feared by our kind.  Luckily, he is now gone."

The students murmured at this mention of the Dark Lord, but the murmuring stopped when Kit began to scream.  Everyone cringed, and Remus stuffed a spoonful of carrots in the child's mouth.  During the meal, kids came up to play with the boy, but one girl, Ameber Puchassa, a first year Gryffindor, was around an awful lot.  Kit had taken a liking to her.  At the end of the meal, she approached Professor McGonagall.  

            "Um, Professor… um… you see, I really like Kit, and uh, would you want me, or rather, let me, if it would be okay…"  Professor McGonagall had only known this girl for two months, but she knew her well enough.

"Spit it out, Ameber," she said, though not unkindly.

"Well, I was wondering ificouldbabysitkit."

"Pardon?"

"I was wondering," she took a deep breath. "If I could baby sit Kit sometime?"

"Yes dear that would be wonderful, Ameber." The professor knew the girl was calm and patient with others. She was smart and taught others well.

"Of course, but only if your studies stay the same."

"Yes, of course, Professor."

"In that case, would you like to start tonight?"  The young girl nodded eagerly.  "Okay then, if you could take Kit to his room, bathe him, and put him to bed, I'd be greatful.  If you'd like to be with your friends, I can make you a magical monitor so that you could listen for him in the common room.  Remus or myself will be there soon enough."

            "Kit's room is fine, if you don't mind.  I… er… I don't have many friends."

            The professor had noticed this, but had thought it better not to mention it.  She nodded.  "Of course, his room is on the fifth floor, next to the statue of wizard Aleksey Romanov, and behind the portrait of King Arthur.  The password is 'choc.'"

"Yes, ma'am."  She walked over to Kit, and then stopped.  "Choc?"  

Remus turned to her and smiled.  "Dobby usually looks after him, and he noticed Kit had started to call chocolate 'choc,' therefore…" Ameber nodded and lifted Kit up.

"You're a mess!" she said to him, in baby talk. "A mess! Yes oo are! Es!' 

"Yeah, yeah!" Kit agreed. Ameber grabbed her bag and headed to the fifth floor. Kit yawned and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Hey now, you still gotta take a bath, little one," she whispered. As he lifted his head up, they passed a ghost.

"Nic!" he said.

"Yes, yes, young Kit."  Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington agreed,smiling and pulling faces at the young boy. Ameber was slightly astonished at the normal depressed ghosts reaction but shook it off. Babies had that mystical power to warm hearts. 

"Hi, Nick," Ameber said, "I have to get Kit in bed."

"Yes, of course, good night." Ameber took Kit into his room. She started running the water in the adjoined bathroom and undressed him.

"Can you say Ameber? Am-_ber_?"

"Amburger."

"No, Ameber."

"Ambear!"

"That'll work too." She laughed and sat him in the water. He splashed delightedly and she out her hands over her face.

"Pardon me! I'm wet here!" she laughed, making Kit giggle. She washed him and laughed as he tried to blow bubbles, only to get water in his mouth. She wrapped him in a towel and exhausted, he laid his head on her shoulder again. 

Humming, she walked over to the dresser and found a red sleeper that brought out his bright green eyes.

She laid him on his bed that, astonishingly, had no rails.  He yawned and rolled over.  Just as Ameber began to panic and moved to catch him, magical rails sprung up to protect the baby. He curled around a brown teddy-bear and sighed.

The words "Ambear wuv" came from his mouth, just before he fell asleep. Ameber settled at the desk and worked on a homework report on different levitating spells. 

She was about to start on her Potions homework when the door opened. She turned and saw Professor Lupin. He caught her eye and smiled.

"You did a good job with him," he whispered, not wanting to wake Kit up. "Have you had a lot of experience?"

Ameber shrugged, "At the foster homes." 

He nodded, remembering what dumbledore had told him. Teachers were briefed on students who might have difficulty ajusting  our Ameber had been one of them "You can go to your common room now." 

"Pleas, sir.  May I stay here until I finish?"  He nodded again, and she didn't leave for hours.  When she did, she looked at the peacefully sleeping Kit once more.  

"Wish I could do that," she muttered, before giving him a kiss and leaving the room. 


	2. Kit Did You Do That?

            Kit was bouncing on the bed, making it impossible for Ameber to dress him. Everytime he jumped the magical rails came up hitting her in the chin causing her to drop whatever article of clothing she was holding. This was his plan exactly.  

            "Kit!" she shrieked throwing her long brown hair over her shoul

            "'es?" He feigned complete innocence. 

            "If you don't stop, I will tell Minerva." He plopped down on the bed faster than you could say 'Jackie Robinson.' Even at the tender age of three (and a half) he knew better than to cross McGonagall.  "That's better. Mind telling me why you were jumping like a madman?

            "I dun want you ta leave. I dun wanna hafta miss you." His eyes welled with tears and she hugged him.

            "Oh Kit-Kat, I don't wanna hafta miss you either." She sighed sitting next to him quickly to give him a hug.

            "Then stay wif me!" 

            "Sorry, but I can't. I wish I could. God, I wish I could." She turned wiping her eyes and picked a pair of socks out of the drawer.

            "Don't you miss your Mommy and Daddy?" she smiled at his innocence while tapping his foot to get him to uncurl it

            "I don't have a Mommy or a Daddy, just foster parents."

            "What's that?" she was putting his shoes on as this was said

            "People who take care of me," _Or pretend to while beating the crap out of me,_ she thought bitterly.

            "Are you my foster Mommy?" he was quick to catch on. Kit was a smart one, that was for sure.

            "No, close enough however. Here don't move your foot I need to tie this." He was fully dressed then and they started for the great hall. It was Saturday and the last day of term. Usually Dobby cared for him untill after classes but today was special. He walked down the hall proudly in his jean overalls over the "'under izerd" shirt wonder wizard was a show on the WWW for kids that Kit never missed    

`"Ambear?" he looked at her with the grin that she loved.

            "Yeh?" 

            "Can we play the kidnap game?" 

            "Okay. What's your name?"_ if we must where did I put my earplugs?_

            "'Pudnintaine.' Ask me again, I'll tell you the same." She smiled when she was very young her grandmother taught her this rhyme in jest.

            "Hey little boy, want some candy?"

            "Not from you!  You're strange to me." It may not rhyme exactly but it served its purpose.

            "Come get on my broom."

            "Not when I'm in a tomb." She had been working on this for a while. He needed to know what to do, in case anything happened to him. She wished she had been prepared too, but it was too late to change the past.

            "Last: if someone tries to touch you in a yucky way…"

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his scream was loud, but everyone knew about 'Kit's lost game.'

            "Good. Good job." She said after she regianed her hearing. Kit beamed and they entered the great hall.

             "Hi Kit!" many kids called. No one noticed Ameber they sat at the end of the Gryffindor table she had grown used to this. Most kids were beginning to think of her as Kit's Nanny. She didn't mind. She didn't need them anyway. They sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.  

Ameber clapped when Ravenclaw won the housecup Kit was busy with the toy aeroplane she had brought to keep him busy. Muggle toys were fasinating to him because he had no idea what they were.

            When the food was served she cut it up for him and ate her meal. As they finished a burly fifth year Slytherin came up to them.

            "Hey Puchasa! Playing Mummy again?" 

            "Shut up, Zabini."

            "Ohh, I'm scared.  What's the little mother gonna do?" 

            "This!" she went to slap him she had had enough but as she did a bright green light hit him right between the eyes. He fell back stumbling onto the Ravenclaw table and spilling glasses and plates

            Dumbledore was quick to call them into his office, but when Ameber went to leave Kit with Professor McGonagall, he stopped her.

            "I need to see the young man too." Confused, Ameber followed the headmaster into his office.  Freddie Zabini was told to wait outside while Dumbledore spoke to Ameber and Kit inside.

As they walked down the halls very confused Kit looked at her with terror in his green eyes.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No you're a good boy." He nodded wariily.

 Dumbledore had Freddie Zabini wait outside by the gargoyle and called Ameber and Kit inside. 

            "Ameber, I believe you will be going home with the rest of the students today.  Correct?" he said kindly.

            "Yes, sir."

            "Minerva tells me you have done a good job with Kit for the past two years."

            "I try, sir." Ameber was quite modest and overwhelmingly shy. 

            "Well, Ameber, do you want to go home?" She stared at him blankly. No one had ever asked what she wanted.

            "Um, well…"

            "Please feel free to tell me."  He looked at her with all knowing eyes and she relaxed.

            "No. I don't, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." She said very confused while absentmindedly detaching Kit's hands from Fawkes' perch.

            "It has to do with everything. If you would like, you could stay here at Hogwarts and watch over Kit. Only if you'd like to, that is." She beamed, and he smiled back at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

            "No."

            "No?" he nodded and went to study some papers on his desk while she smiled slyly.

            "Not just 'yes,' but absolutely." 

            "Great. I also understand that the blast in the great hall was not from you."

            "No."

            "Kit? Did you get mad at breakfast?"

            "Es. I made a biiiig boom."

            "I thought so. Interesting. Ms. Puchasa, you and Kit may go.  Please ask Mr. Zabini in on your way out, will you?" so they headed out to Kits room where Remus was sitting. Pairing tiny socks. It really was a comical site and Ameber had to try hard not to laugh.

            "I take it you decided to stay?" he grinned.

            "Of course. I didn't want Kit here to miss me.'" " Kit who had let go of the hand he had in a death grip was looking at a talking storybook and paying them no mind.

            "Er, Rem- Professor-"

            "Call me Remus."

            "Okay, Remus, uh… Who were Kit's parents?" 

            "Okay Remus uh… Who were or are Kit's parents? I mean because I well work with him I'd like to to know." She was still a bit shy around him but he was used to it. 

            " Of course. Have you heard how the Dark Lord was defeated? No? Binnes will tell you soon but I relay it now. Well three years ago two young couples decided to infiltrate the headquarters, the Potters and the Weaslys. They received the mark of the dark and the rest of the world was so dismayed that four of the worlds best went dark.

            "Only a handful of us knew the truth. We watched as our only hopes embarked on what would be a suicide mission.

"They suceeded in killing the darklord but well… Ginny Potter's body was never found but Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger-Weasly died for certian." His eyes filled with tears. "I knew them all very well and they are greatly missed."

            "And Kit?" she prodded.

            "Ah Kit. Well our Kit was the son of Harry and Ginny Potter. Two of the greatest wizards ever"

            "Oh. So he's an orphan?"

            "Yes." Remus was more somber than she'd ever seen him before.

            "Amebear? Whats a norphan?" Kit had resurfaced from his seat.

            "An _orphan.  _Remember what we said about not having mummies and daddies?"

            "Yup."

            "Someone without a mommy or daddy is an orphan."

            "I'm not a norphan," Kit said. Ameber smiled.  He didn't need to know.


	3. I'm a Little Teapot

Kit was wandering down the  deserted halls of Hogwarts. He knew he shouldn't 

be here, but Ambear had grounded him for calling Professor Snape a slimy git.  While Ambear agreed, she had told him it was still rude of him to say that.  Now, he had nothing better to do. Far down the Charms corridor, there was a door that was locked tight.  He stared at the door, noticing the brown tones that blended into the shadows.  No one else could have found the door, but Kit had a knack for these things.

            He concentrated hard on that door.

            "Do 'ou really want to be oocked?" he asked it. "Being oocked 

keeps you all 'lone!  If 'ou unoock I can come een!" He liked talking to 

doors and other inanimate objects, and they liked him too. There was a click and the door unlocked. His method was so much easier than that hellomoro whats-it-called that Ambear did.

            He went in the dark and deserted room. He didn't see the hole in the floor that was covered by boards and tripped over the big door 

handle."OW!" he cried.   No one heard him, though. He sat up and looked at his knee. There were little trickles of blood were running down it. He looked close and sang the owie song Ambear had taught him.

            "Owie go way, don't hurt me no more. Sitting here un uh floor. 

No more cryin, I not dyin.  Owie don't hurt me no more."  Magically, the 'owie' healed up, leaving nothing but a scab. The song was apparently a spell, though Kit didn't know it.

            He walked further in and towards another smaller door. He pulled on the handle and out of nowhere, a voice asked for the "Password." Kit thought for a minute, and the answer came to him out of nowhere. 

            "Queerditch Marsh!" The door opened to a huge room that had large windows and was painted baby blue.   Inside, there were books, toys, 

and  loads of other stuff that he played with for a long time. His favorite toy was a purple unicorn that talked to him.  As he went to leave, something 

caught his eye. It was a yellowed envelope with lots of words on it. He 

decided to take it to Ambear when he was thrown into the air.

            "Uh oh," he muttered. Late as he was, Kit flew down the corridor 

and students started laughing.

            "Kit, you in trouble again?" a first year asked as he zoomed by.

            "I dink so!" he called. The portrait door opened, and he landed 

on the floor at the feet of a very angry Ameber Pushca. She was stressed 

from exams, she was PMSing, the whole school was ignoring her, and it was 

starting to get annoying.  She didn't mean to take out her anger on Kit, but 

it happened anyway.

            "KIT POTTER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I COME HERE HOPING TO FIND 

YOU PLAYING WITH DOBBY.  AND IS THAT WHAT I GET?  NOOOOO! YOU HAVE POOR 

DOBBY DANCING AND SINGING 'I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT' WHILE YOU PRANCE ABOUT THE 

SCHOOL! I AM THIS CLOSE TO STOPPING YOUR MAGIC YOUNG MAN!!!" She didn't seem 

to take a breath while she yelled. He stared at her wide eyed and she 

collasped on his bed, spent.  "Oh Kit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Well, 

I did, but I dunno. It's hard.  I was scared -- I was afriad something had 

happened to you." She started to cry. "You're all I got, kiddo. Just tell me 

before you go somewhere."

            "Ou wuv me Ambear?" he asked.

            "Oh, Kit. I love you more than anyone has ever loved me." She 

was sobbing, but trying to keep composure at the same time.

            "I wuv ou, Ambear. Lotsa lots. What ou mean no one else wuv 

you?"

            "Oh, nothing, Kit. I am just glad I don't have to go home in the 

summer."

            "Me too! Are we gonna play all this summer too?" he asked 

energetically.

            "I hope so, Kit." She sighed.  She had a whopper headache and 

lots of homework. "If I leave you with Dobby, will you curse him again?"

            "Noppers!" he grinned.

            "Okay. But I'm changing your password just in case." He nodded, 

but as she went to have a talk with the portrait, he stopped her.

            "Ambear, wait!" She turned, though her only focus right now was 

that bed in her dorm.

            "What?"  she asked, exasperated.  If he said anything that even 

sounded like mere stalling, she was gonna...

            "What's dis?" he handed her the crumpled letter and she exaimed 

it closely.

            To: Kit

            From: Your father

        Curious, she opened the envelope. A key fell out which she picked up and 

put in her pocket.

            Dear Kit,

            If you are reading this, I have passed on.  I am sorry, my baby 

mage. Your mother and I have no choice but to do what we are about to do. 

That sounds strange, I know. Professor Dumbledore will explain it to you 

some time, if he hasn't already.

            I hope you like this room. I knew any decendant of mine would be 

drawn to it when they were ready, especially you.  You are my son, and I 

love you no matter what. In this room is a trunk that you may open as you 

wish. Inside are all my posessions. I entrust them with you as soon as you 

are old enough.

            Take care,

                        Father

Ameber gasped.

            "Kit this-- this is… I'll give it to you later. I have to go.  

Love you, bye." She ran out of the room yelling at the portrait, "Change the 

password to Great Dane." She didn't know where she got that but it just came 

out. She ran all the way to the teachers lounge and there was Remus. She 

burst in panting. He was the only one there and his lined faced frowned when 

he saw her.

            "Ameber, are you okay? Is something wrong withKit?"  She shook 

her head, unable to talk. Ameber panted heavily. "Here, sit." He patted the 

couch next to him and she sat. He waited until she caught her breath. "Are 

you okay?"

            "Ye-yeah." She took in a deep breath. "What is that?" she asked, 

gesturing towards the envolope.

            "This," he raised an eyebrow, "is extrodinary. You knew of 

course that Kit's magic is advanced -- very advanced -- and the fact that he 

can unlock doors is amazing."

            "Yeah."

            "Well, the day before he left, Harry spent a day somewhere in 

the castle, but no one knew where. He told me right before he left that he 

had left a letter for Kit where he was sure to find it. I assumed he left it 

in the charms wing.

            "There is a corridor there that is closed off; it is where Harry 

spent his times. There used to be spells all around, but those were cleared 

out. Harry used it as a thinking place. It reminded him of his first year at 

Hogwarts when he recovered the Sorcerer's stone from the Dark Lord."

            Ameber nodded.  "I read about that. Oh, this was also in the 

envelope."  She handed him the bronze key from her pocket. "I assume it is a 

key to the trunk."

            "Yes. Now I think you better go study, young lady." She grinned, 

and then winced, although Remus didn't see.

            "Yeah." She left, walking toward the common room. With her mind 

on sleeping, she was not looking where she was going and accidentally bumped 

into someone, causing her to land on the floor.

            "Sorry," she muttered. Ameber looked at the boy she had collided 

with. He was tall with brown eyes and brown hair.

            "It's okay.  Do you want some help?" he offered her his hand.

            "Thanks."

            "Haven't I seen you around with Kit?" He had seen her!  Finally, 

someone noticed her existence!

            "Yeah. Um... I... yeah," she stammered. She brushed her hair 

behind her ear nervously.

            "Do you like babysitting all the time? Wouldn't you rather be 

with friends?" he asked.  He was actually taking an intrest in her!

        Headache forgotten, she answered him. "No, I erm... I don't have many 

friends.  I don't have ANY friends, actually."  'No. now he'll think I am 

some sort of social outcast. Not that I am not…' she thought.

            "Oh. Well, I don't see why. You seem like a great girl. Um... 

would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me on the next Hogsmeade 

trip?"

            "Yeah. By the way, I'm Ameber Pushca."

        He laughed musically.  "I'm Jimmy.  Jimmy Finnagian."


End file.
